wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Księga dżungli (Mirandola)/Biała foka
Śpij, mój syneczku, na ciszy łonie, Księżyc już w ciemnej głębinie tonie... Niechaj cię burza żadna nie trwoży, Bo fale cichną w głębin podłoży. Niech marzy słodko moja dziecina, W przystani onej nie masz rekina... Niech cię ta piosnka do snu utuli, Śpij, mój synaczku, luli... ach... luli! Działo się to dosyć już dawno w miejscowości Nowostoczna, na północno-wschodniej krawędzi przylądka Pawłowskiego, w samej cieśninie Behringa, wysoko na północy pomiędzy Syberią a Ameryką. Cała tę historię opowiedział mi dudek polarny Limerszyn, który złapał się przypadkiem w gęstwę lin okrętowych pewnego statku, zdążającego ku Japonii. Zabrałem go do kajuty, ogrzewałem i żywiłem przez kilka dni, aż przyszedł do siebie na tyle, że mógł powrócić w strony ojczyste. Limerszyn, to mała ptaszyna, dosyć śmieszna nawet, ale odznacza się niezwykłą prawdomównością. Do Nowostoczny nie przybywa nikt dla przyjemności, a wyłącznie tylko przynaglony interesami, zaś jedynymi stworzeniami, jakie tam prowadzą swe interesy, są foki. Podczas miesięcy letnich roją się setkami tysięcy w chłodnych nurtach morza, a to ze względu, że żadna chyba miejscowość nie odpowiada tak potrzebom i nawyknieniom fok. Wiedział o tym Łowca Morski, toteż gdy nastała wiosna, bez względu na to, gdzie się znajdował w tej porze, ruszał prosto do Nowostoczny, prując fale niby łódź torpedowa i spędzał tam całe lato na bohaterskich walkach z współbraćmi o lepsze, bliższe morza miejsce na skałach. Łowca Morski liczył już lat piętnaście. Była to ogromna, brunatna foka z długą kryzą włosów na karku, przypominającą grzywę i potężnymi, groźnymi kłami. Gdy spoczywał wsparty na przednich płetwach, wysokość jego dosięgła czterech stóp; kto by go ośmielił się zważyć, przekonałby się, że ciężar tego dzielnego wojownika sięgał siedmiuset funtów. Ciało jego okrywały szerokie blizny, były to ślady ran, otrzymanych w ciągu lat całych walk zaciętych, ale wspomnienia owe zagrzewały go do dalszych tylko bojów. Ujrzawszy przed sobą nieprzyjaciela, wykręcał nieco w bok głowę, jakby nie chciał nań patrzeć, za moment jednak rzucał się jak strzała i topił zęby w karku przeciwnika. Nie mógł on nigdy uciec, choćby chciał, bo Łowca Morski nie dopuszczał do odwrotu przed zupełnym pokonaniem, natomiast nad przeciwnikiem raz już zwyciężonym, bohater nie pastwił się nigdy. Sprzeciwiałoby się to prawu foczego ludu, a prawo szanował wielce Łowca Morski. Walki toczyły się zresztą przeważnie tylko o pozyskanie miejsca na wybrzeżu, w celu założenia domostwa sezonowego. Ponieważ jednak tego samego celu dopiąć chciały tłumy fok, dochodzące w tym jednym miejscu do pięćdziesięciu tysięcy, przeto wybrzeże rozbrzmiewało przeraźliwym koncertem gwizdania, ryku, beczenia, wycia i w ogóle rozmaitych nienazywalnych wrzasków. Kto by stanął na niewielkim wzgórzu, nazwanym Hutchinsons Hill, ujrzałby w promieniu całych kilometrów walczące foki, a pośród obłoków piany morskiej, rozbijanej płetwami, zobaczyłby niezliczone głowy zapaśników. Walka toczyła się wszędzie, na stromych skałach, na ławicach piasku i na płaskich, bazaltowych głazach, zmytych falami, a przeznaczonych dla młodzi. Foki nie przestawały walczyć z roku na rok, były bowiem równie bezrozumne i kłótliwe jak ludzie. Wczesną wiosną nie pokazywały się tu samice, obawiając się poniesienia szwanku i przybywały dopiero na początku czerwca, zaś młode, dwa do czterech lat mające foki, żyjące jeszcze w stanie bezżennym, przedostawały się przez walczące szeregi w głąb lądu i tam zabawiały się wesoło. Były ich całe stada, toteż niweczyły do cna całą roślinność wybrzeża, a „gołowąsów” takich, czyli kawalerów w samej Nowostocznej było około trzechset tysięcy sztuk. Właśnie zakończył Łowca Morski zwycięsko sprawę z czterdziestym piątym przeciwnikiem w tym sezonie, kiedy nagle wynurzyła się z fal łagodna małżonka jego, zwana Foczychą, o tkliwym spojrzeniu. Bez słowa chwycił ją zębami za kark, cisnął jak worek na zdobyte miejsce i dopiero dokonawszy tej instalacji, warknął: — Znowuś się musiała spóźnić! Ha... gdzieżeś się to włóczyła? Gadaj! Łowca Morski z zasady nie jadał nic podczas trzech miesięcy, spędzanych na wybrzeżu, a przeto humor jego bywał często nie najlepszy. Foczycha nie myślała się tedy wdawać w spory, ale przeciwnie rzekła uprzejmie, oglądając się wkoło: — Jaki żeś dobry! Zdobyłeś, widzę, to samo miejsce, co zeszłego roku! — Oczywiście, żem zdobył! — zawołał dumnie — Spójrz na mnie! Był straszliwie pokaleczony, a z ran sączyła się krew. Zwłaszcza jedno oko niemal wypłynęło na wierzch a skóra na bokach zwisała w strzępach. — Ach, ci mężczyźni! — zawołała Foczycha, poruszając z wdziękiem tylną płetwę — Wszak można by się podzielić miejscami spokojnie i zgodnie. Wyglądasz zupełnie, jakbyś stoczył bój z wielkim mordercą, potwalem. — Od połowy maja ustawicznie walczę. Niesłychane panuje tego roku przepełnienie na wybrzeżu, a jeszcze widziałem z jakichś co najmniej sto fok z Lukanonu, rozbijających się o pomieszczenie. Nie pojmuję, doprawdy, po co pchają się tutaj, mogąc siedzieć spokojnie w domu? — Przychodziło mi nieraz do głowy — odrzekła małżonka — że dużo milej byłoby nam na Wydrzej wyspie niż tutaj, w takiej ciżbie! — Cóż za myśl? — zaoponował — Tam udają się same tylko „gołowąsy”. Mogłoby paść na nas podejrzenie, że obawiamy się walki... Nie, nie, trzeba koniecznie trzymać się na właściwej wyżynie! Łowca Morski, powiedziawszy to, wtulił z dumą głowę w szerokie barki i wydawało się przez kilka minut, że śpi. Ale jedno oko miał otwarte, bowiem chciał być każdej chwili gotowy, gdyby zaszła potrzeba walki. Teraz wszystkie foki miały już swe małżonki przy sobie i wrzaski wzrosły do tego stopnia, że słychać je było w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów, przy największej nawet burzy. Można by bez przesady liczbę fok przyjąć na milion. Samce, samice, „gołowąsy” biły się wszystkie razem, przewracały, wydawały ryki, parskały, goniły się, skakały w morze i znowu wyłaziły na ląd. Pokryły każdą piędź ziemi wokół, tak że prócz nich i morza nic więcej widać nie było. W miejscowości tej panuje wieczysta, gęsta mgła, przysłaniała tedy szarzyzną ruchliwy obraz, a w rzadkich tylko chwilach, gdy rozbłyskało słońce, jawiły się barwy świetne, wabiące oko. Podczas największego rozgwaru wydała pani Foczycha na świat synka, nazwanego Kotikiem. Miał on taki sam jak inni malcy kształt głowy, tenże grzbiet, tak samo bladoniebieskie, mdłe oczy, ale sierść jego kolorem swym zwróciła uwagę matki. — Łowco Morski! — zawołała, przyjrzawszy się starannie noworodkowi — Syn nasz będzie biały! — Do stu tysięcy fur zgniłych porostów i pustych małżowin! — ryknął mąż — Jak świat światem, nie było jeszcze białej foki! — Bardzo mi przykro — zauważyła matka — ale właśnie cud ten nastąpił i nie ma rady! Powiedziawszy to, zaśpiewała nowo narodzonemu prastarą melodię, nuconą wszystkim młodym foczętom od początku świata. Przed sześciu tygodniami nie waż się po fali, Bo gdy zwiśniesz w dół głową, nic cię nie ocali, A fokożerca rekin lub potwal, o dziecię, Pożre cię, zanim zaznasz co to żyć na świecie! Pełno wszędy zasadzek, przeto zważaj pilnie! Niech instynkt przyrodzony wiedzie cię niemylnie, Aż pozyskawszy siły, na sine bezdroża Popłyniesz, wolna foka, wśród wolnego morza. Oczywiście nie rozumiał tego wszystkiego zrazu malec, pluskający się przy matce. Wiedział jednak od razu, że należy zmykać w chwili, gdy ojciec rozpoczyna bójkę z sąsiadem, tarzając się z przeciwnikiem po gładkich kamieniach. Matka przebywała w tym czasie przeważnie na morzu, polując na zdobycz i Kotik dostawał tylko co drugi dzień jeść, ale gdy dopadł jadła, pracował za czterech i wychodziło mu to na zdrowie. Pewnego dnia zrobił wycieczkę w głąb lądu, gdzie spotkał ogromne mnóstwo rówieśników. Bawili się niby małe pieski, zasypiali, a potem zaczynali na nowo harce. Nie zwracali na to wcale uwagi ojcowie, młodziki trzymały się też na uboczu, toteż malce dokazywali, ile chcieli i było im bardzo dobrze. Matka, wracając z połowu, udawała się wprost na to miejsce zabaw i dobywała głosu podobnego do beku owcy wołającej koźlęcia, a Kotik odpowiadał na to wezwanie. Wówczas podążała ku niemu wprost odmiatając po drodze płetwami malców na prawo i lewo. Ciągle szukało tam swych dzieci kilkaset matek naraz, a przeto malce musieli pilnie baczyć, by rozpoznać swe rodzicielki. — Jesteś tu całkiem bezpieczny — mówiła Kotikowi matka — pamiętaj tylko nie włazić do błota, by nie oskrostowacieć, nie ocierać zadraśnięć skóry o ostry piasek i nie pływać, gdy fale biją wysoko. Foczęta pływać nie umieją, podobnie jak małe dzieci, niczego jednak ponadto bardziej nie pożądają. Kotik, znalazłszy się po raz pierwszy na wodzie, został porwany falą, tak że straciwszy równowagę, zwisnął, w dół ciężką swą głową, a dolne płetwy i ogon znalazły się w powietrzu. Stało się zupełnie tak, jak o tym wspominała piosenka i byłby niewątpliwie zginął, gdyby nie druga fala, która go wyrzuciła na brzeg. Nauczony doświadczeniem, rozciągał się na wybrzeżu, pozwalając się dosięgać falom, ale umykał przed groźniejszymi bałwanami. Nauka pływania trwała około dwu tygodni i w tym to czasie nieustannie rzucał się do wody i wyłaził ponownie na skały, sapiąc, dysząc, dławiąc się i parskając. Na koniec uczuł, że potrafi sobie poradzić z płynnym żywiołem. Łatwo zrozumieć, że teraz zaczęło się dla Kotika i rówieśników jego życie rozkoszne. Nurkowali, umykali przed falami, wspinali się po stromych, sterczących z wody rafach, rzucali się znowu w głąb, wznosząc w górę obłoki piany i igrali wprost z grzywiastym, groźnym zalewem. Najwyższą jednak dumą napełniało malców, gdy któremuś z nich udało się stanąć prosto na dolnych płetwach, a górnymi pogładzić się po głowie, jak czynić zwykły foki dorosłe. Czasem widział Kotik, wynurzające się z wody, tuż przy skałach, cienkie, zębiasto wykrojone płetwy grzbietowe rekina, zwanego potwalem-fokożercą lub „diabłem”, który poluje na młode, nieostrożne foczęta. Natenczas w mgnieniu oka Kotik umykał na skałę, a płetwy zawiedzionego rabusia oddalały się z wolna ku morzu. Przy końcu miesiąca października foki zaczęły wynosić się z przylądka Pawłowskiego, całymi stadami i rodami wędrując na pełne morze. Ustały teraz boje o miejsce i „gołowąsy” mogły zabawiać się do woli, bez przeszkody. — Za jakiś rok — zapewniała Kotika matka — zostaniesz również „gołowąsem”, teraz jednak musisz nauczyć się polować. Udali się oboje na pełny ocean, a matka uczyła Kotika wszystkiego, co trzeba. Niebawem umiał tedy spać na fali, leżąc na grzbiecie, z założonymi płetwami i nosem sterczącym z wody, przy czym przekonał się jak niezrównaną kolebką są długie, falujące nurty Oceanu Spokojnego. Kiedy Kotik doznał uczucia łaskotania po skórze, matka powiedziała, że poznał już teraz „szczypanie wody”, które oznacza zbliżanie się wielkiej burzy morskiej. Musiał tedy płynąć co sił, by uciec na czas. — Niebawem — dodała — sam będziesz wiedział w którą stronę zwracać się w takich razach, tymczasem jednak musimy podążać w ślad świni morskiej, istoty garbatej, ale niezmiernie mądrej. Tuż przed nimi mknęło szybko stadko garbatych delfinów, a Kotik starał się im nadążyć. — Powiedzcież, jak się dzieje, że wiecie dokąd płynąć? — pytał, sapiąc z wysiłku. Przodownik gromady łypnął ku niemu jasnymi oczyma, zanurzył się głębiej i odrzekł: — Łaskotki mamy w ogonie, smarkaczu, a to znaczy, że burza jest za nami. Przeto zmykamy. Gdy znajdujesz się na południe od „martwej wody” (miał na myśli równik) i doznajesz swędzenia w ogonie, natenczas wiedz, że burza jest przed tobą i uciekaj na północ. Teraz w nogi, nie czeka nas tu nic dobrego! Takie nauki, udzielane Kotikowi co dzień, sprawiały, że wykształcenie jego pogłębiało się ciągle. Głównie uczyła go matka. Wiedział już, jak uganiać się wśród podwodnych raf za tłustymi miętusami i płaskimi flądrami, jak dobywać z jam mięczaki, zakopane pośród alg i porostów, a także nauczył się tej sztuczki, że, goniąc rybę, wpływał jednym oknem kajuty zatopionego na dnie morza okrętu, a wypływał drugim. Nie bał się też teraz kołysać na grzbietach spienionych, grzywiastych, ogromnych fal, podczas gdy niebo przecinały błyskawice. Często leżąc tak, posyłał płetwą pozdrowienia szybkolotnemu albatrosowi lub mewie rybołówce, muskającej nieledwo wodę lub znowu, kładąc po sobie płetwy i opierając się silnie o wodę ogonem niby delfin, wyskakiwał na kilka stóp w górę ponad fale. Wiedział dobrze, że na rybach latających nie ma nic, prócz twardych ości, przeto uganiać się za nimi nie warto, że natomiast dobrze jest wyrwać w pędzie z boku miętusa kawał tłustego ciała. Kotik pamiętał dalej, że nie należy zatrzymywać się, gdy w pobliżu znajduje się statek lub, co gorsza, łódź pełna wiosłujących ludzi, a wiadomości tych nagromadził takie mnóstwo, że po sześciu miesiącach znał dokładnie sztukę polowania głębinnego, a jeśli mu czegoś jeszcze brakowało, to były to tylko drobiazgi. Przez cały ten czas nie był ani razu na stałym lądzie. Pewnego dnia jednak, gdy w półsennym rozmarzeniu kołysał się na falach kędyś, koło wysp Juan Fernandez, doznał wrażenia tęsknoty, osłabienia jednocześnie, zupełnie jak istota ludzka rozmarzona nadchodzącą wiosną, i począł pożądać pięknego, suchego piasku i lśniących skał Nowostoczny, odległej o tysiące kilometrów, zabaw z rówieśnikami, zapachu wodorostów, wrzasków fok i bójek ojców rodzin. Bez namysłu obrócił się głową na północ i popłynął szybko, a w drodze napotkał towarzyszy płynących w tym samym kierunku, którzy powitali go przyjaźnie. — Witaj, Kotiku! Już wyrośliśmy na „gołowąsów”, będziemy tańczyli świetlisty taniec na skałach Lukanonu i bawili w świeżej trawie! Ale powiedz no, skąd wziąłeś tę dziwną szatę? Futro miał teraz Kotik niemal całkiem białe i wielce był z tego dumny. Ale odparł wymijająco: — Śpieszmy! Korci mnie, żeby jak najprędzej stanąć na lądzie. Gromadka przybyła niebawem do miejsca rodzinnego i młodziki posłyszały w oddali owianej gęstą mgłą odgłosy walk staczanych jak zawsze przez swych ojców. Tej samej jeszcze nocy wykonał Kotik razem z rówieśnikami, fokami rocznymi, taniec świetlisty. Całe morze od Nowostoczny aż po Lukanon rozbłyska podczas nocy letnich światłem przedziwnej fosforescencji. Tańczące foki snują za sobą przy każdym ruchu sznury perlistej, szafirowej poświaty, która tryska również z fal, tworząc niewysłowionej piękności smugi i wiry. Po skończonych tanach wszystka młódź udała się na ląd na tradycyjne stanowisko „gołowąsów”, gdzie przybysze, tarzając się w świeżej trawie, rozpowiadali sobie wzajem przygody swe na morzu. O niezmierzonym Pacyfiku mówili podobnie, jak dzieci rozprawiają o lesie, gdzie zbierają orzechy i owoce, a gdyby któryś z ludzi mógł wysłuchać tych opowieści, nakreśliłby niezawodnie nieznanej dotąd dokładności mapę oceanu. Wtem starsze, trzy i czteroletnie „gołowąsy” porwały się ze wzgórza Hutchinsona, a biegnąc ku morzu, krzyczały donośnie: — Z drogi, smarkacze! Pleciecie głupstwa, ocean jest głębszy i większy, niż się wam wydaje! Dowiecie się wszystkiego dopiero wówczas, gdy opłyniecie Przylądek Południowy! Hej... skąd żeś porwał taką białą szubę, roczniaku! — dodały, zwracając się do Kotika. — Nie porwałem! — odrzekł z namaszczeniem — Sama wyrosła na mnie! Miał właśnie zamiar wytarmosić któregoś z arogantów, gdy wtem wyszło spoza wzgórza dwu ludzi o czarnych, połyskliwych włosach i brunatnych płaskich twarzach. Kotik nie widział w życiu ludzi, sapnął i przekrzywił głowę. Gołowąsy cofnęły się o kilka kroków i patrzyły również w osłupieniu na przybyszów. Był to Keryk Buturyn we własnej osobie, wielki łowca fok w tych okolicach, a towarzyszył mu syn jego, Pantalejmon. Przybyli właśnie z małej osady, znajdującej się niezbyt daleko od legowisk foczych i robili przegląd fok, które należy zapędzić do rzeźni, by je obedrzeć ze skór przydatnych na kaftany futrzane. Jak wiadomo foki zapędza się po prostu do rzeźni niby barany. — Spójrz no! Widzisz? Biała foka!— powiedział syn. Keryk zbladł straszliwie, choć tego dostrzec nie dozwalała pokrywająca go warstwa tłuszczu i brudu. Był to Aleuta, a ludzie ci są bardzo niechlujni. Szybko wyrecytował jakąś modlitwę, a potem rzekł: — Daj jej pokój, Pantalejmonie! Jak świat światem, nie było jeszcze białej foki! — zawołał do syna. — To niezawodnie duch Zacharowa, który zginął zeszłego roku w zamieci. — Nie tknę tego stworzenia! — zapewnił syn — Zła to wróżba! Ale czyżby, naprawdę, Zacharów miał przybrać postać foki? Pozostałem mu dłużny pewną kwotę za jaja mewie... Nie chcę mieć z nim nic do czynienia! — Nie patrz nawet na niego! — powiedział Keryk — Zagarnij tę trzodę czterolatków. Powinni byśmy dziś sporządzić dwieście sztuk. Ale ponieważ ludzie na początku roboty nie mają dość jeszcze wprawy, poprzestaniemy na stu. Bierz się żwawo do dzieła! Pantalejmon stanął tuż przed grupą „gołowąsów” i zaczął grzechotać przyrządem zrobionym z dwu foczych kości. Odgłos ten wywarł takie wrażenie, że stały przez czas pewien jak ogłupiałe, tupiąc i parskając, a potem, gdy ruszył naprzód, poszły za nim i kroczyły miarowo w głąb lądu, nie objawiając żadnego oporu i nie starając się zawrócić do współtowarzyszów, których setki tysięcy patrzyło na to, nie przerywając zgoła swych zwykłych zajęć i igraszek. Kotik wypytywał z zaciekawieniem, co to znaczy, ale nie dowiedział się nic ponad to, że co rok przez jeden lub dwa miesiące ludzie w ten sposób uprowadzają z sobą młode foki. — Muszę zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje! — powiedział i pobiegł co sił za oddalającym się stadem, a oczy wyszły mu na wierzch z ciekawości. — Gwałtu! Biała foka ściga nas! — wrzasnął Pantalejmon — To niesłychane, by foka sama szła do rzeźni! — Cicho bądź i nie oglądaj się! — odrzekł Keryk — Niezawodnie jest to duch Zacharowa! Muszę niezwłocznie zamówić modlitwę u kapłana. Do rzeźni było niedaleko, ale droga trwała dobrą godzinę. Keryk baczył pilnie, by się foki nie zgrzały, w takim bowiem razie skóra drze się łatwo przy obciąganiu. Szli powoli, minęli przesmyk zwany przesmykiem Morskiego Lwa, minęli skałę zwaną Webster House i drugą, zwaną Salt House, zasłaniającą przed wzrokiem fok zebranych na wybrzeżu to, co się poza nimi działo. Kotik szedł ciągle za gromadą zdumiony i spocony wielce. Wydawało mu się zrazu, że zaszedł bardzo daleko, ale przekonał się, że dolatuje tutaj wrzawa z foczego osiedla na wybrzeżu. Nagle Keryk usiadł na skale, dobył z kieszeni wielki, metalowy zegarek i spoglądając nań często, czekał przez dobre pół godziny, by foki ochłonęły po marszu. Kotik widział to wszystko i słyszał szelest kropel wody, spadających z czapki Keryka. Po pewnym czasie zjawiło się kilkunastu ludzi z wielkimi, ciężkimi, okutymi żelazem pałkami w rękach. Keryk wskazał kilka fok wśród stada zanadto spoconych, lub też pokaleczonych przez towarzyszy, a ludzie odtrącili je na bok, kopiąc ciężkimi butami, zrobionymi ze skóry konia morskiego. Gdy się to stało, krzyknął Keryk donośnie: — Zaczynać! A żywo! Ludzie rzucili się ku fokom i zaczęli je tłuc z całej siły pałkami po głowach, śpiesząc się bardzo z robotą. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a przerażony Kotik nie mógł poznać swych towarzyszów w krwawych zewłokach leżących rzędami. Z każdej foki ściągnięto skórę od głowy do płetw dolnych i skóry te utworzyły ogromną stertę pod skałą. Kotik nie mógł już wytrwać dłużej, zawrócił i popędził z powrotem co sił ku morzu. Wiadomo, że na niewielką odległość foki mogą się poruszać szybko, przeto Kotik dostał się niebawem do brzegu i najeżając ze zgrozy sypiące mu się dopiero wąsy, rzucił się w fale, tuż na samym przesmyku Lwa Morskiego. Tutaj, uniósłszy ponad głowę górne płetwy, zanurzony w chłodnej wodzie, kołysał się, jęcząc żałośnie. Na skałach siedziało właśnie kilka lwów morskich, a wiadomo, że z zasady wielkie te zwierzęta zadają się tylko z równymi sobie. — Cóż tam znowu? — mruknął jeden z lwów, posłyszawszy jęki. — Skuczno! Oczeń skuczno! (smutno, bardzo smutno) — zajęczał Kotik — Wszystkich gołowąsów na całym wybrzeżu wymordują ludzie! Lew morski spojrzał ku lądowi. — Głupstwa pleciesz! — odrzekł — Towarzysze twoi zabawiają się, jak zawsze. Musiałeś chyba widzieć starego Keryka, wiodącego stadko poza skały. Uspokój się, robi on to już od lat trzydziestu, a nikt się nie dziwi. — To rzecz straszna! — wrzasnął Kotik, rzucił się na grzbiet wysokiej fali, stanął pionowo i zawirowawszy płetwami, zatrzymał się tuż przy stromo sterczącym głazie skalnym. — Wcale dobrze pływasz, jednolatku! — pochwalił lew morski, znający się na tej sztuce, a potem dodał: — Zapewne ze stanowiska foczego rzecz ta przedstawiać się musi tragicznie. Ale sameście temu winne, foki. Przybywacie każdego roku w to samo miejsce i o tej samej porze, przeto nic dziwnego, że ludzie się dowiedzieli o tym. Nie przestaną was tedy zabijać aż do czasu, kiedy znajdziecie sobie nowe, nieznane im miejsce pobytu. — Czyż takie miejsce istnieje? — spytał Kotik. — Od lat dwudziestu poławiam miętusy w różnych stronach, ale wszędzie napotykałem ludzi. Mimo to powiem ci coś, bo widzę, że lubisz pogwarkę poważną ze starszymi. Oto udaj się na wyspę Morsów i pomów z koniem morskim. On prawdopodobnie będzie coś wiedział. Tylko nie śpiesz się tak bez namysłu. Droga daleka, całe sześć kilometrów, powinieneś się wpierw wyciągnąć na piasku i przespać trochę. Kotik usłuchał życzliwej rady lwa, popłynął na swoje wybrzeże, wyszedł na ląd i spał przez pół godziny, wstrząsany dreszczem, jak to zawsze dzieje się śpiącym fokom. Po drzemce ruszył prosto ku Wyspie Morsów, małej, skalistej wyżynie, położonej na północno-wschód od Nowostoczny, otoczonej rafami i skałami, na których mnóstwo było gniazd mewich. Wylądował tuż obok olbrzymiego, starego konia morskiego. Było to stworzenie szkaradne, grube, pokryte fałdami skóry z guzami oraz liszajami, szyja jego była rozdęta, a kły bardzo długie. Koń morski, pochodzący z Oceanu Lodowatego, zachowuje się przyzwoicie wówczas tylko, kiedy śpi, a spał on właśnie, zanurzywszy dolne płetwy w wirującej u brzegów fali. — Otwórz oczy! Zbudź się! — krzyknął Kotik, starając się przekrzyczeć mewy, drące się straszliwie. — Ach... ach... uff! Co się stało? — zawołał koń morski i uderzył kłami swego towarzysza leżącego tuż obok. Tenże uczynił to samo sąsiadowi, a sąsiad podał hasło dalej, tak że za moment zbudziły się wszystkie konie morskie i wytrzeszczywszy oczy, rozglądały się na wszystkie strony, nie spojrzawszy jednak ani razu we właściwym kierunku. — Spojrzyjcież na mnie! — zawołał Kotik, podskakując wśród zwałów piany morskiej, wśród których bielił się maleńki i niepozorny. — Niechże mnie ze skóry obedrą! — zaklął koń morski — Czegoś podobnego nie widziałem dotąd! Wszystkie konie morskie zaczęły się z góry gapić na małego Kotika, niby grono dostojnych, zaspanych dżentelmenów, przyglądających się małemu chłopcu. Ale Kotikowi nie w smak poszła wzmianka o obdzieraniu ze skóry, więc spytał od razu: — Czy jest na świecie takie miejsce dla fok przydatne, gdzie by nie było ludzi? — Szukaj go sobie sam! — odparł koń morski i zamknął ponownie oczy — Nie przeszkadzaj nam, malcze, mamy coś ważniejszego do roboty! Kotik podskoczył wysoko w górę niby delfin i wrzasnął na całe gardło: — Ślimakojad! Ślimakojad! Wiedział dobrze, że wielki koń morski, mimo swej junackiej postaci nie umie złapać ryby, lecz poprzestaje na wygrzebywaniu mięczaków i karmi się wodorostami. Okrzyk ten podjęły natychmiast wszystkie stworzenia wokół, mewy, rybitwy, nurki, a to z tym większą lubością, że czyhają tylko na to, by się dać we znaki komuś, zwłaszcza zaś ospałemu koniowi. Przez długą chwilę taki wrzask panował na Wyspie Morsów, że nie słychać by było nawet karabinowego strzału. Co żyło, darło się na całe gardło, wykrzykując: — Ślimakojad! Stary niedołęga! Koń morski kołysał się z boku na bok bardzo niezadowolony, mrucząc i parskając. — Czy mi odpowiesz teraz? — spytał zmęczony podskakiwaniem Kotik. — Spytaj krowy morskiej — odrzekł koń — jeśli do tej pory żyje, ona jednak będzie ci mogła dać wskazówkę. — A po czym rozpoznam krowę morską? — spytał. Nadleciała mewa krasnolotka i wrzasnęła, podlatując pod sam nos koniowi: — Krowa morska to jedyna istota w oceanie, jeszcze brzydsza od morsa. Jest ona jeszcze paskudniejsza i ordynarniejsza od tego starego, niedołężnego ślimakojada! Kotik zabrał się do powrotu i nie zwracając uwagi na wrzaski mew, popłynął do Nowostoczny. Tu jednak przekonał się niebawem, że jego usilne starania odnalezienia bezpiecznego dla fok miejsca nie budzą w nikim zainteresowania. Słuchano obojętnie i mówiono mu, że taki już jest porządek świata, iż co roku ludzie muszą zagarniać pewną liczbę „gołowąsów”. Uważano to za przejaw naturalny i radzono, by nie zachodził do rzeźni, jeśli chce uniknąć przykrych wrażeń. Żadna foka nie widziała dotąd tego masowego mordu i tym właśnie ogół różnił się od Kotika, który ponadto wyszczególniał się białym futrem. — Po co się tym wszystkim zajmujesz! — mówił mu ojciec Łowca Morski — Masz tylko starać się, byś wyrósł na dzielną fokę, potem zaś na podobieństwo ojca będziesz miał własną rodzinę. Okaż się tak dzielnym jak ja zdobywcą miejsca, a nikt ci spokoju nie zamąci. Nie dalej jak za lat pięć będziesz już mógł staczać boje. Nawet dobra, łagodna matka mówiła mu: — Porzuć nadzieję zapobieżenia tym rzeziom, a idź się bawić, drogi Kotiku! Kotik bawił się, brał udział w tańcu świetlnym, ale niepokój i pożądanie nie cichły w jego sercu. Gdy jesień nadeszła, jeden z pierwszych i sam zupełnie ruszył w podróż, owładnięty jedną, wielką myślą. Postanowił nieodwołalnie odnaleźć w oceanie krowę morską, jeśli w ogóle istnieje, a przy jej pomocy dostać się do owej dalekiej, zacisznej wyspy z plażą dogodną dla fok, gdzie nie postała noga człowieka-mordercy. Wędrował sam jeden po wszystkich zakątkach w Pacyfiku od krańców północnych aż do południowych, zwiedził każdą zatokę, a płynął dzielnie, robiąc często po trzysta kilometrów na dobę. Przygód miał takie mnóstwo, że opisać ich niepodobna. Kilka razy ledwo ujść zdołał przed potworną, cętkowaną hają, najgorszym rodzajem rekina oraz kuszą-młotem o potężnej głowie, poza tym zaś spotkał mnóstwo różnych włóczęgów i rabusiów, zarówno na powierzchni, jak i w głębi oceanu. Widział wszystko, ogromne, ciężkie, śliskie ryby i nakrapiane purpurowo ukwiały, przez całe wieki siedzące na jednym miejscu i niezmiernie dumne z tej nieruchomości. Widział, czego nikt może przed nim nie oglądał, ale nigdzie nie napotkał krowy morskiej, ani nie odnalazł samotnej, wolnej od człowieka, wyspy. Bardzo często lądował u wybrzeży, staczających się ślicznym upłazem, pokrytych wyśmienitym piaskiem, jakby stworzonych dla fok. Niestety, zawsze dostrzegał kędyś w pobliżu dym ulatujący ze statków, gdzie wytapiano tran lub ładowano tłuszcz wielorybi i fiszbin, a Kotik wiedział dobrze, co to znaczy. Czasem dostrzegał na wyspach ślady fok, oraz oznaki, że żyły tu kiedyś i uległy przemocy człowieka, a Kotik ruszał dalej, nie tajne mu bowiem było, że gdzie byli raz ludzie, tam wrócą niezawodnie. Pewien stary, wielkoskrzydły albatros powiedział mu, że położone daleko na południu wyspy Kerguelskie są zupełnie samotne i ciche i nadać się mogą do jego celu. Ruszył tam niezwłocznie, zaledwo jednak przybył, napotkał tyle szkaradnych raf i takie burze z błyskawicami i piorunami, że omal nie postradał życia. Przekonał się, że mimo złych warunków i tutaj żyły ongiś foki i wyginęły. To samo było zawsze na każdej wyspie czy wybrzeżu. Limerszyn, od którego wiem to wszystko, powiedział mi, że Kotik spędził pięć lat na poszukiwaniach odpoczywając tylko co rok przez kilka miesięcy w rodzinnej Nowostoczny, gdzie za każdym zjawieniem się musiał znosić drwiny współtowarzyszów z powodu owych urojonych, bezpiecznych wysp. Zwiedził strasznie skwarne, niemal na samym równiku położone Wyspy Żółwie, gdzie mu groziło usmażenie żywcem, Wyspy Świętojerskie, Orkady, Wyspy Szmaragdowe, Słowicze, wyspy Gougha, Boureta i Crosetta, a nawet dotarł do jakiejś małej wysepki, daleko na południe od Przylądku Dobrej Nadziei położonej, ale wszędzie ludy morza opowiadały mu to samo. Żyły tu ongiś foki i uległy przemocy ludzkiej. Pewnego razu, po kilkuset kilometrowej podróży, wracając z wysp Gougha znalazł się u przylądku Corientes i spotkał tam gromadkę fok dotkniętych trądem. Od nich dowiedział się, że i tam zjawiają się ludzie. Zrozpaczony opłynął przylądek i ruszył ku rodzinnej Nowostocznie. Płynął długo, aż pewnego dnia dotarł do małej, nieznanej zgoła, wysepki pokrytej drzewami i spotkał tam bardzo starą, zgrzybiałą już fokę, bliską śmierci. Kotik z wielką usłużnością nałapał jej ryb, a przy tym zwierzył się starowinie ze swych utrapień i marzeń. — Udaję się teraz do Nowostoczni — zakończył zniechęcony — a jeśli mnie teraz wraz z innymi „gołowąsami” zaprowadzą do rzeźni, nie będę się bronił. Mam już dość życia! Staruszka pomyślała i rzekła: — Jestem ostatnią z wygasłego, prastarego rodu Masafuerów. Pamiętam, że w czasach dawnych, kiedy mordowano foki setkami tysięcy po wybrzeżach rodzinnych, krążyła tam legenda, czy proroctwo, iż od dalekiej Północy nadpłynie biała foka, która wywiedzie cały gatunek foczy z miejsca ucisku i zaprowadzi do Ziemi Obiecanej. Jestem zbyt stara i nie doczekam tego, ale ty jesteś młody, spróbuj tedy, spróbuj raz jeszcze! Kotik nastroszył swe piękne już teraz wąsy i powiedział: — Wszakże jestem jedyną istniejącą na ziemi białą foką i nikomu prócz mnie nie przyszło do głowy szukać Ziemi Obiecanej! Rozmowa ta dodała mu odwagi. Gdy przybył do domu, matka prosiła go, by pojął żonę i osiadł na wybrzeżu, albowiem z „gołowąsa” wyrósł na wspaniałego mężczyznę z wielką, bujną, białą grzywą, okrywającą mu plecy, a co do odwagi i okazałości dorównywał ojcu. Ale Kotik odrzekł: — Zwolnijcie mnie na rok jeden jeszcze! Pamiętaj, droga mamo, o przysłowiu, że siódma fala dopiero najwyżej bije. Zdarzyło się, że pewna samiczka również chciała do roku następnego odłożyć swe zaślubiny. Z nią przeto zaręczył się Kotik i przed wyruszeniem na wyprawę odtańczyli oboje wspaniały taniec świetlny na rozległych wybrzeżach Lukanonu. Kotik udał się tym razem w kierunku zachodnim, a to z powodu wielkiej ilości płaszczyc, jakie tam napotkał. Kotik był rosły i potrzebował teraz najmniej sto funtów ryb dziennie, by sobie podjeść należycie. Polował długo i jadł, aż do zmęczenia, a potem rozciągnął się u wybrzeży wyspy Miedzianej i zasnął błogo kołysany falami. Znał brzegi, przeto spał spokojnie, aż około północy uczuł, że leży na miękkiej podściółce z alg i wodorostów, gdzie go woda zaniosła. — Tej nocy silny mamy przypływ! — mruknął do siebie, przewrócił się na drugi bok, przeciągnął leniwie i rozwarł oczy. Nagle podskoczył w górę z ogromnego zdziwienia. Oto ujrzał tuż koło siebie ogromne jakieś potwory, węszące po mieliźnie i szarpiące ogromne sploty wodorostów. — Przysięgam na skały Magellana — zawołał — że pojęcia nie miałem, iż takie poczwary żyją w oceanie. Stworzenia owe niepodobne były ani do koni, ani fok, lwów; czy niedźwiedzi morskich, nie przypominały też kształtami wieloryba, rekina, żadnej z ryb, mięczaków, czy skorupiaków. Nic podobnego nie widział dotąd Kotik w życiu. Długość ich wynosiła około trzydziestu stóp, nie miały dolnych płetw, ale coś w rodzaju łopaty, wyciętej jakby z grubej skóry, co miało być ogonem. Także głowy ich posiadały kształt dziwny. Gdy nie skubały alg, chwiały się cudacznie na tych ogonach i zanurzone w wodzie wybijały sobie wzajem tajemnicze jakieś pokłony, machając przy tym górnymi płetwami w sposób podobny, jak człowiek opasły porusza rękami. — Hm... — krzyknął Kotik. — Jakżeż tam wiedzie się panom? Pomyślnych łowów! — dodał grzecznie. Dziwne stwory odpowiedziały na to tylko ukłonami i machaniem płetw. Przypominały zupełnie ową znaną postać służącego, zwanego Froog-Footman, który na każde zapytanie kłania się tylko, nic zaś nie mówi. Kiedy znowu paść się zaczęły, Kotik zauważył z podziwem, że górna ich warga, przecięta pośrodku, rozchyla się szeroko i zagarnia do gęby całe snopy alg tak, że napychają się trawą, a potem przeżuwają ją powoli. — Szkaradny to sposób odżywiania się! — rzekł Kotik, a twory owe zaczęły mu się znowu kłaniać, tak, że wpadł w złość. — Widzę, że macie zbyt gibkie ogony, moi panowie, i zbyt ruchliwe płetwy! — zawołał — Kłaniacie się uroczo, ale przestańcież się raz popisywać, a powiedzcie jak was zwać! Poruszyły kilka razy rozpołowionymi wargami, wybałuszyły nań olbrzymie, bezmyślne, szklane oczyska, ale nie rzekły nic. — Nie widziałem dotąd stworzeń tak obrzydliwych i tak nieokrzesanych! — zawołał Kotik — To gorsze jeszcze o wiele od konia morskiego! Nagle błysnęło mu w pamięci, co mówiła mewa-krasnolotka wówczas, kiedy to, będąc „gołowąsem”, przybył na Wyspę Morsów. Wrażenie było tak silne, że się przewrócił na wznak. Pojął, że ma przed sobą właśnie krowy morskie. Zasypał je pytaniami we wszystkich językach ludów oceanu, których się wyuczył czasu dalekich podróży, a było ich wiele, podobnie, jak wielu języków używają ludzie. Ale dalej węszyły, zgarniały i przesuwały wodorosty i nie odpowiedziały nic, albowiem nie umieją wydawać głosu. Posiadają w górnej części kręgosłupa tylko sześć kręgów, miast siedmiu i ta okoliczność, zdaniem ogólnym, panującym w oceanie, sprawia, iż nie mogą rozmówić się nawet pomiędzy sobą. Ale mają za to w górnych płetwach stawy nadliczbowe, toteż potrafią wykonywać nimi mnóstwo przeróżnych ruchów na wszystkie strony i ruchy te tworzą kombinację znaków, przypominających sygnalizację, złożoną zapewne z jakichś konwencjonalnych liter alfabetu. Gdy dzień nastał, Kotik był wściekły, a grzywa jeżyła mu się na karku. Spotkał krowy i nie mógł się z nimi porozumieć. Ładny rezultat. Ale po tysiącznych ukłonach krowy zdecydowały się wreszcie ruszyć gromadnie w kierunku północnym. Posuwały się powoli, ciągle stając i odbywając narady za pomocą ukłonów i machania płetwami, a Kotik podążył za nimi, mówiąc do siebie: — Nie ulega kwestii, że stworzenia tak głupie i bezbronne dawno zostałyby wytępione, gdyby nie miały gdzieś bezpiecznego schronienia. Pewne jest także, że owo schronienie, zabezpieczające byt krowom morskim, musi być nieocenione dla nas fok, czyli psów morskich. Rad bym tylko, by się ruszały prędzej! Podróż ta męczyła niesłychanie zręcznego Kotika, bo krowy nie posuwały się w ciągu dnia dalej niż o pięćdziesiąt kilometrów, zaś noc spędzały przy brzegach, śpiąc jak zabite. Opływał je z wszystkich stron, straszył, przynaglał, ale wszystkie te usiłowania nie zdały się na nic, nie przyśpieszając podróży ani trochę. Przeciwnie, im dalej się posuwały ku północy, tym częściej odbywały narady i tym dłużej się sobie kłaniały. Kotik ze złości omal nie odgryzł sobie wspaniałych wąsów, ale musiał czekać. Pewnego dnia zauważył, że kierują się biegiem cieplejszego prądu i okoliczność ta wzbudziła w nim pewne uznanie dla ich inteligencji. Na koniec jednej nocy zanurzyły się niby wielkie tłumoki do warstw dolnych wody i po raz pierwszy od chwili spotkania zaczęły płynąć szybko. Kotik podążał za nimi uradowany wielce i zdumiony, że krowy morskie coś w ogóle umieją. Po niejakim czasie krowy okrążyły ogromną, sterczącą daleko w morze skałę, spuściły się jeszcze niżej i wpłynęły w szeroki podmorski tunel, otwierający swą paszczę u samego dna. Tunelem tym krowy płynęły bardzo długo, tak że Kotikowi zaczynało już braknąć powietrza w chwili, gdy tunel się skończył i krowy wydostały się na powierzchnię wody. — Przysięgam na własną grzywę, że takiego nurka nie dałem jeszcze w życiu! — zawołał, parskając i sapiąc na otwartej przestrzeni po drugiej stronie skały — No, ale przynajmniej opłaciło mi się to. Krowy morskie rozpierzchły się i zaczęły się paść, a Kotik objął upojonym spojrzeniem przecudne wybrzeże, jakie miał przed sobą. Całymi dziesiątkami kilometrów słały się tu lśniące, gładkie skały, jak gdyby umyślnie ułożone na legowiska dla fok. Poza nimi ciągnęły się przestrzenie piaszczyste o długim spadku, idealne pola igrzysk dla „gołowąsów”, w dali zaś biły na płyciznach fale, zapraszające wprost do tańca i płaszczyzny pokryte wysoką, gęstą trawą, w której tarzać się można było do woli. Ponad wszystko zaś Kotik wyczuł instynktownie, po samym tylko dotknięciu fali, w czym nie myli się żadne stworzenie morskie, że... nie postała tutaj dotąd stopa człowieka. Zbadał dokładnie obfitość żywności i oczekiwania jego przeszły wszelkie granice. Potem pływał wzdłuż wybrzeża, liczył rozkoszne, piaszczyste wzgórza, nadające się doskonale do staczania w wodę i napawał się cudną, szafirową mgłą, przysłaniającą krajobraz cały. Od strony północnej broniły dostępu rafy morskie i straszliwe wiry oraz mielizny, tak że bliżej nad sześć kilometrów podjechać nie mógł najmniejszy nawet statek, a od lądu oddzielał wyspy wartki prąd wody, rozbijającej się na pianę o skały, pod którymi otwierała się paszcza tunelu. — To druga Nowostoczna! — zawołał Kotik — Tylko dziesięć razy większa! Widzę, że krowy morskie nie są takie głupie, jak mniemałem. Gdyby nawet znaleźli się tutaj ludzie, nie zdołają przedrzeć się przez te urwiska, a od strony morza nie dojedzie żaden statek. Jest to chyba jedyne na całym morzu pewne i bezpieczne miejsce. Wspomniał pozostawioną w domu narzeczoną, ale nie ruszył z powrotem zanim nie zbadał dobrze całej okolicy, aby móc dać należytą odpowiedź na każde pytanie. Wreszcie zbadał jeszcze wylot tunelu, zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze, dał nura i popłynął w stronę ojczyzny. Jedna tylko krowa morska mogła domyślić się, że zacisze takie istnieje. Znalazłszy się poza skałami, Kotik sam nie mógł dać wiary, że pływał dopiero co po tamtej stronie. Przez całych dziesięć dni płynął żwawo, a gdy na koniec wylądował w pobliżu przylądku Lwa Morskiego, ujrzał czekającą nań z utęsknieniem młodą narzeczoną. Foczka z samej miny jego od razu poznała, że sprawy stoją dobrze i że nareszcie upragniona Ziemia Obiecana została odnaleziona. Gdy jednak opowiedział o swym odkryciu, zarówno wszystkie „gołowąsy”, jak i własny ojciec wyśmiali go jednomyślnie, a jeden z rówieśników zawołał: — Ładne nam prawisz bajki, Kotiku, ale my życie pojmujemy na serio. Walczyliśmy tu o miejsce, gdyś ty wałęsał się, nie wiadomo gdzie! Nie bądź przeto tak głupi, by sądzić, że powleczesz nas z sobą! Słysząc te słowa, wszystkie foki wybuchnęły śmiechem, a młody zuchwalec kiwał urągliwie głową. Był on niezmiernie dumny, bo właśnie ożenił się tego lata. — Nie miałem jak wy powodu walczyć o miejsce albowiem nie mam rodziny! — odparł Kotik — Znalazłem wam za to miejsce ogromne i bezpieczne, gdzie bić się o każdy cal ziemi nie potrzeba! — Hm... jeśli nie uważasz za stosowne walczyć i boisz się, to trudno! — powiedział drwiąco młodzik. — Czy pójdziesz ze mną, jeśli cię pokonam? — spytał Kotik, a oczy mu rozbłysły na myśl o walce i ogarnęła go wściekłość. — Dobrze! — zgodził się młody żonkoś — Wygraj, a pójdę z tobą! Nie miał czasu cofnąć tych słów, bo Kotik rzucił się nań, trzasnął weń głową, wbił kły w tłusty jego kark, a potem powlókł za sobą po wybrzeżu i cisnął w końcu półżywym o ziemię. — Przez całych pięć lat — wrzasnął, zwracając się do innych fok — pracowałem dla waszego dobra. Odkryłem miejsce, gdzie możecie żyć bezpiecznie! Ale wiem, że dopóki nosić będziecie całe głowy na karkach, nie uwierzycie mi. Tedy muszę was przekonać własną waszą metodą! Baczność! Zaczynam! Limerszyn napatrzył się dość corocznie staczanym walkom fok, ale, zdaniem jego, z niczym porównać się nie dał straszliwy atak, jaki Kotik przypuścił teraz do foczych legowisk. Porwał za gardło największego z pośród samców i póty gryzł, dusił i bił, aż olbrzym zaczął błagać zmiłowania. Rzucił go na bok, wziął się do drugiego, a potem do następnych. Kotik nie odbywał, jak inne foki, kilkumiesięcznych postów letnich, zaś w długich podróżach nabrał sił niespożytych. Po wtóre była to jego pierwsza walka! Toteż grzywa stanęła mu dęba, oczy rozgorzały zielonymi blaskami, a ogromne, białe kły miotały bez przerwy ciosy. Wyglądał rzeczywiście wspaniale. Ojciec patrzył z podziwem, a widząc, jak niby miętusy wlecze za sobą największe samce, bojowników srogich, zaś młodszymi śmiga w powietrzu, ryknął z uznaniem: — Być może, że mu się coś marzy, ale nie ulega kwestii, że jest najdzielniejszym wojownikiem na całym wybrzeżu. Baczność, synaczku, nie kąsaj ojca własnego! Ja z tobą trzymam! Kotik ryknął w odpowiedzi, a stary Łowca Morski ruszył naprzód, kiwając się na nogach, nastroszywszy wąsy i sapiąc jak lokomotywa. Matka i narzeczona Kotika przycupnęły z podziwu nad siłą i wspaniałością swych samców. Walka to była bohaterska, a ojciec i syn wojowali tak długo, aż każda z fok na całym wybrzeżu poczuła ich razy i wszystkie poddały się zwycięzcom. Wówczas obaj udali się na przechadzkę triumfalną, podniósłszy głowy i porykując co chwila. Gdy noc nadeszła, a światło zorzy północnej przenikało opary mgły, Kotik wylazł na skałę, spojrzał na pobojowisko zasłane poranionymi i ociekającymi krwią przeciwnikami i zawołał: — Dałem wam naukę! — Przysięgam na własną grzywę — zawołał jeden z olbrzymów, z trudnością poruszając członkami — że większego zamętu nie sprawiłby nawet sam wieloryb. Dumny jestem z ciebie, młodzieńcze! A oprócz tego oświadczam, że pierwszy wyruszę z tobą na ową tajemniczą wyspę... naturalnie, o ile istnieje na świecie. — Słuchajcie, spaśne wieprze! — zaryczał Kotik — Gadajcie mi zaraz, który z was nie chce iść do tunelu krów morskich, a sprawię mu takie lanie, że nareszcie zaświta wszystkim w głowach! Wielki szum rozległ się po całym wybrzeżu, przypominający przypływ morza. Tysiące zalękłych głosów wołało: — Idziemy z tobą! Idziemy z Kotikiem, białą foką, do Ziemi Obiecanej! Teraz Kotik wtulił dumnie głowę w ramiona i przymknął oczy. Był nie biały już, ale purpurowy od głowy do dolnych płetw, a chociaż ciało jego pokryte było ranami, na żadną uwagi nawet nie zwracał. W tydzień potem ogromna gromada, złożona co najmniej z dziesięciu tysięcy „gołowąsów” i dorosłych fok, ruszyła pod przywództwem Kotika ku tunelowi krów morskich, a foki pozostałe w Nowostoczny spoglądały na szalonych wędrowników z politowaniem. Następnej wiosny spotkali się wszyscy pośród oceanu w miejscach zwykłych połowów, a zwolennicy Kotika takie opowiadali cuda o krainie, leżącej poza tunelem krów morskich, że ruszyła tam nowa grupa i odtąd Nowostoczna coraz szybciej opróżniać się zaczęła. Nie stało się to oczywiście prędko, bo foki potrzebują sporo czasu do namysłu, ale nie ulega kwestii, że coraz to więcej ochotników pociąga nowe, piękne, bezpieczne wybrzeże, gdzie króluje Kotik, coraz to większy, okazalszy i groźniejszy, w chwale wielkiej, albowiem dał ludowi swemu osiedle pośród oceanu, na którym nigdy jeszcze dotąd nie stanęła stopa człowieka. Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Mirandola)